


Его промах

by Evanithe



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanithe/pseuds/Evanithe
Summary: В одном из перезапусков случилось непредвиденное - убийца схватил Ноэля.
Relationships: Ashe Bradley/Noel Levine
Kudos: 1





	Его промах

Отбрось все сомнения. Его жизнь ничего не значит. Люди умирают каждый миг. Что с того, если на одного мертвеца станет больше? Его жизнь всё равно не идёт ни в какое сравнение с ценностью жизней близких людей, которых забрала Смерть.

 _Само его существование — ошибка_. Он нигде не зарегистрирован. Его просто не существует для этого мира. И не должно существовать.

Трагедия, заставляющая кровь стыть в жилах, вновь повторилась. Однако по меркам этого мира её никогда не существовало. Никто из них не знает, что они обречены подчиняться воле Судьбы, убивая друг друга до тех пор, пока не разомкнут эту злосчастную петлю.

В этот раз Ноэль устал и допустил ошибку. Этот промах чуть не стоил ему жизни. Взбудораженный вседозволенностью Эш почти настиг его.

Он оглушил Ноэля и затащил в какой-то подвал, затем наспех связал его, пока тот был без сознания, и стал неглубоко резать его тело одним из своих спрятанных ножей. Лезвие скользило по предварительно обнаженному торсу, то царапая, то оставляя глубокие кровоточащие раны. Кровь лилась рекой. В воздухе застыл плотный запах металла и пота.

Крики. Просьбы прекратить это безумие. Слёзы. Всхлипы. Стоны. И тяжёлое дыхание. Последнее принадлежало Эшу, наслаждавшемуся процессом изувечения чужого тела, облизывавшемуся на каждый его новый крик. Он со страстью и непонятной радостью сжимал золотые кудри в свободной руке, удерживая их над головой, чтобы Ноэль не смел её опускать и прятать своё прекрасное болезненное выражение и заплаканное лицо.

Он оставил его на закуску. Сердце Ведьмы оказалось бесполезным хламом. Его обманули. И он отыгрался. Он убил всех, кроме Ноэля. Пока что. Вопрос времени, когда ему надоест играться и он завершит начатое.

Но... мысль убивать Ноэля не особо прельщала его. Он подумывал о том, чтобы сымитировать побег. Позволить ему сбежать. В таком состоянии, бродя по лесу, Ноэль всё равно не сможет ничего сделать. Припоминая детское фото белокурой девочки, Эш ухмыльнулся. Ему пришла в голову идея переодеть израненного Ноэля в одежду Клэр и бросить в лесу, чтобы он в таком виде добирался до города. Жестоко, заботливо и выгодно. Остаётся гадать, что с ним сделают люди, когда увидят в таком облике.

Чересчур глубоко задумавшись об этом, он упустил момент, когда что-то по-настоящему пошло не так. Неведомая сила ослепила его, веревки на запястьях и ногах Ноэля загорелись. Будучи нелегко выводимым из равновесия человеком, Эш невероятно быстро сгруппировался и стал ориентироваться на слух и инстинкты. Но никого не почувствовал. Однако окружающие вещи начали подниматься в воздух и лететь прямо в него с таким остервенением, будто ненавидели его и хотели отомстить.

Когда он наконец пришел в себя, а это безумное нападение призраков закончилось, он быстро оглянулся, но Ноэля уже не было. Он исчез.

Рууж.

— Какой же ты кретин! Шевели ногами, пока я тебя не бросила здесь! — раздраженно шипела демонесса, помогая Ноэлю сбежать в демоническое пространство, где он будет в безопасности. Она понимала, что это был вопрос времени, когда убийцы начнут нападать не только на Клэр и Сириуса, но и на него. У неё не было планов вмешиваться. Нет. Ей нельзя было вмешиваться. Если кто-нибудь об этом узнает... Каким бы сильным чистокровным демоном она ни была, ей не справиться с последствиями собственного предательства. — Как ты вообще допустил это?! Ты же мог превратиться и легко покончить с ним, так почему ты ничего не сделал?!

Она знала ответ: _«Я не могу навредить людям»_. Этот принцип соответствовал кодексу демонов, одновременно он же был главной слабостью Ноэля на пути спасения души Клэр Элфорд.

Среди демонов... настоящих демонов нет места подобным глупостям как честь и мораль. Он загонит себя в могилу, если продолжит. Но...

Рууж не должно быть до этого дела. Ей нравится упрямство этого ребёнка. И она предвкушает прекрасное шоу из разбитых надежд и сломленного юношеского сердца, которое вот-вот придет к своей кульминации.

Даже сейчас, несмотря на поселившиеся в ее сердце беспокойство и тревогу, втайне она наслаждается его страданиями. Такова суть демонов. Он сам напросился, когда нечаянно строил глазки Эшу и томно вздыхал от усталости. Случившееся — следствие очередной его слабости. И... слабости самого Эша к невинным беззащитным людям.

— Ноэль!!! — прозвучал надрывистый крик где-то позади, по интонации испуганный и молящий о помощи, но... принадлежавший недавно истязавшему его Эшу. — Прости меня! Я не знаю, что на меня нашло! Это всё ведьма!.. — Эш не особо рассчитывал, что это сработает, потому двигался так быстро, как только мог. Его преследовало чувство дежавю, будто вот-вот произойдёт что-то, что он инстинктивно хотел предотвратить. И чем ближе был момент, тем волнующе это было и сильнее колотилось сердце.

Рууж внимательно проследила за реакцией Ноэля. Горькая усмешка. Уж кому как ни Ноэлю знать, кто на самом деле виноват во всех историях, связанных с ведьмами? Люди. И никто больше. Колдовство служит лишь оправданием и стимулом. И Эш... точно такой же. Он ничем не отличается.

Они скрылись в портале и вернулись в Ад. Где часы вновь пошли вспять.


End file.
